le pire événement de ma vie
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: Lorsqu'une fois de plus Wufeï suit Duo dans ses délires il le regrette amèrement :D petit OS


_**le pire événement de ma vie :**_

Aller viens mon petit Wufei, viiiiiiens tu va t'amuser ! Mais pourquoi bordel ! Pourquoi es ce qu'après tant de temps passé avec cet énergumène je continu à avaler ses navets comme un crétin ? Quatre se tourne vers moi, Il porte un long manteau bleu et blanc et il tien une espèce de sceptre dans les mains, bizarre quoi. Il me fait un sourire radieux et me tire un peu pour me faire avancer. Je grogne pour la forme mais bon en même temps je suis là, alors autant les suivre au lieu de rester avec ces espèces de malades qui m'entoure.

-bin alors Wu chou ! Tu fais encore la tronche ?! Duo se pencha sur moi, non mais lui c'est pire que Quatre ! Il a carrément teint ses cheveux en rouge, une tronçonneuse dans les mains alors qu'il arbore fièrement une tenue carmin….Duo avec une tronçonneuse….ça fais flipper je vous le dis !

**_-Heero empêche ton mec de me parler si tu y tiens !_**

Je le vois hausser les épaules, apparemment il se fiche pas mal que son amant décède sous peu. En même temps Duo le méritait et puis un amant c'est remplaçable. Enfin c'est ce que je pense pour ma part, donc pour Heero aussi non ? D'ailleurs il est plutôt normal lui par rapport aux deux autres, il est habillé d'un pantalon noir, un tee shirt blanc et d'un manteau à capuche avec de la fourrure, ses cheveux sont mieux coiffé que d'habitude….moi aussi je voulais ce costume ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu l'avoir ?

**_-wu chou arrête de te prendre la tête et viens t'amuser, tu ne vois pas que tout le monde te regarde ? Tu les attire tous !_**

Malgré le bruit environnant, je n'ai pas pu louper le grincement de dent de Trowa, il le fusille du regard de son seul œil visible. Lui encore ça va il porte un magnifique costume noir, il ressemble un peu à un majordome. Il est tellement classe ! Le plus beau de tous ! Le dieu de la beauté incarné ! Tout lui va par comme Duo qui ressemble à un sac ! Heu…enfin il n'est pas trop mal quoi…

Oui il n'a pas tord j'attire tout les regards ! MAIS EN MÊME TEMPS QUI A DÉCIDÉ DE M'ASSIGNER CE GENRE DE COSTUME A PART CE FUMISTE DE MAXWELL ! Et une chose est sure ! Même si depuis tout à l'heure je me fais des monologues dans la tête je refuse de me décrire à moi-même cette tenue indécente ! Il m'a dis que vu que je me suis coupé les cheveux ça m'irait comme un gant ! Non mais c'est quoi comme genre de gant ça ? Celui d'une rabatteuse ?

Et puis je suis où au juste, je vois des gens trop bizarre par ci par là, ils sont tous habillés comme des monstres. Là deux jeunes filles avec des masques sur la bouche, des yeux étranges ….des vêtements on ne peu plus osés pour des jeunes filles….sérieux on dirait deux draculeta ! Enfin deux twilligth quoi ! Ici des mecs mi hommes, mi bêtes avec des oreilles jaune sur la tête et des free hugs à la con autour de cou ! Va y ose me « huger » que je t'arrache les parties ! Et encore ici, un homme avec une énorme épée dans le dos ! Mais le bouquet je pense qu'on peu l'attribuer à celui qui possède une sorte de pyramide sur la tête. Je sursaute de partout, me colle à Trowa, limite à vouloir me fondre en lui. Je ressemble à un véritable daim aux aguets ! Mais es ce que je viens de voir un petit champignon passer à coté d'un mario ? alors ….Mario existe dans la vrai vie ?

Un groupe s'approche, bien sur de moi hein, pas des autres, pour me demander une photo ! Je n'ai pas mon sabre bien heureusement, ce groupe aurait finit comme appéricube à un apéro pour poivrot dans un bar à 16h ! Et voila que ca recommence, les flashes de partout alors que je croise les bras et que je détourne le regard en me mordillant la lèvre….ce que ça peu être dégradant vraiment …. Et puis zut j'en ais assez moi je ne voulais pas venir, je me mets à courir pour m'éloigner de tout ça. Par Nataku ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de fuir !

Mais c'est sans oublier que je porte des talons de plusieurs centimètres et je me rétame devant tout le monde ! Non mais DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ! À croire que le brouhaha qui m'entourait avait fais exprès de se calmer pour que tout le monde puisse entendre le bruit de ma chute….. Au lieu de m'aider à me redresser ces espèces de rapaces me prennent en photo en me sifflant…..

Tiens je pensais plutôt qu'ils se moqueraient mais non on me siffle pourquoi ?...pourquoi … ?

Et soudain un éclair de génie me parcours alors que je me tourne vers une vitre sur le coté, mon mini short à craqué e tout le monde vois mes sous vêtements plutôt sexy à dentelle noire…pas la culotte à froufrou, s'était plutôt le tanga qui laisse bien tout voir ! Je pique un far monumental, si je pouvais disparaitre dans une cave de moine tibétain exilé à Atlanta je le ferais… c'est le pire événement de ma vie cette Japan expo. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon bras, non tant pis je vais rester là et mourir ici abandonnez moi !

Pendant que je suis au fond du trou à la mode Sadako, je me sens soulever, tout le monde hurle autour de moi alors que le majordome me gardait contre lui, il me fit un sourire un peu faux, je le connais il à l'air vraiment furax.

**_-je….je me suis foulé la cheville Trowa…._**

J'en oublie les flashes qui nous mitraille, le méché se pencha sur moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce n'était certes pas la première fois mais …. S'était tout aussi éprouvant. Voila, j'ai tout oublié, mes bras autour de son cou je l'embrasse ouvertement devant tout le monde :

**_«-regardez là bas ! Ciel embrasse Sébastian ! Venez c'est adorable ! ! »_**

Fin

Et voila petite fic car le 3x5 me manque !

Avez-vous devinez les cosplay des trois autres ? :D à bientôt !


End file.
